Truth or Dare
by FangirlingBrokeMe
Summary: Tori organizes a sleepover at her house for her and the rest of the gang, main focus on Tandré, a little bit of Bade, Cabbie and (what do you call Trina and Sinjin?) Trinjin (?). Please read, actual story is better than the summary.


**I really love the show Victorious so I'm trying to tie some ends, couple wise.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the show Victorious or the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.**

Truth or dare:

Friday:

Six teenagers stood in the hallway around a particular locker chatting, to any random stranger visiting the school they looked regular, but to every other student in the school they were the gang, not a threatening gang as such, more of a group of friends who had the most interesting lives in the school, were the most talented in the school and the most good looking. To a random stranger, they were ordinary, to anyone who knew them they were extra ordinary, and why? Because they weren't afraid to Make It Shine. Which was ironic seeing as that was exactly what the locker they were standing around said on it.

"Hey, you guys!" Tori Vega called out smiling.

"Uh, Tori, now," André said awkwardly, "The six of us have already been talking for five minutes, don't say hey and go all crazy on us like Cat does, because that would be some really weird chiz…"

The statement earned him a hit on the arm from Cat as she squealed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tori ignored both André and Cat and continued what she had been about to say, "Noooo, I wasn't introducing myself! I said hey because I have a really good idea!"

Four of the six teenagers looked at Tori and nodded, signaling to her that they thought she should continue.

"Oh really, Tori Vega has an idea?" Jade asked, doing her weird impression of Tori's voice before switching back to her own, "Do you think that's what we keep you around for Vega? You think we keep you around for idea's? Because you'd be wrong Vega, we keep you around because you're a dog. A dog that we enjoy dumping our coffee over every now and then."

"Jade…" Beck warned, seeing as he was the only one in the group who could actually control his girlfriend. "Do you want a time out, or not?"

"Fine Vega, what's your idea?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

Before telling everyone her idea she smiled at Beck, thanking him, "Wellll, how about, you all come over to my house for a sleepover and we can play a few games, watch a movie, have some funnn…"

Tori's proposal got a few nods and mumbles of yeah before Rex spoke up, "If by fun you mean me and you making out then I'm in!"

"Rex!" Robbie scolded before dropping his voice to a low whisper, "You know the only one who can make out with Tori is André!"

"Say what now?" André asked, his face feeling hot. After getting an apologetic look from Robbie he turned his attention to Tori. "I'm not sure about the others but I'm in Tor."

"Yeah!" Cat giggled, whilst bouncing up and down, "I'm gonna be thereeee!"

"Well Vega, if we get to play truth or dare, I'll be there too." Jade said whilst smirking, a plan already forming in her mind.

Beck turned to Jade, clearly surprised that she had agreed to it, but after hearing her comment about truth or dare, he nodded, and whispered "That's my girl," in her ear before raising his voice to say, "Yeah, I'll be there too."

Robbie's eyes flicked to Cat as he nodded and said "Well I suppose if you're all going… I can come!"

"Ooh, yeah sweet cheeks, I'll be at your house for that sleep, over!" Rex laughed, nudging Tori as the six of them stared at him confused.

"Robbie?" Jade asked frowning down at Rex, "I'll murder you in your sleep if you bring the puppet."

"He's not a puppet!" Robbie protested.

"Um, guys?" A voice behind them asked, the gang turned to see Sinjin, hardly surprised he had been eavesdropping in on their conversation, "Can I come to the sleepover too?"

Feeling even kinder than usual on that day, Tori agreed, and Sinjin ran off skipping and screaming yes before performing a cartwheel down the corridor.

Chuckling, André spoke, "This sleepover is gonna be some crazy chiz."

"Yeahhhh, in fact it will probably even crazier then you think it will be, because Mum and Dad are out for the weekend, so Trina will be there too…" Tori said nervously, hoping they wouldn't be angered by the presence of her sister.

"Ughh!" The gang groaned simultaneously, partially at the fact Trina was going to be there, and partially at the bell that rang through the school, alerting them of class.

After all sitting in Sikowitz's classroom, they waited for their favorite teacher to arrive.

"Alright, my little snapdragons!" He announced as he walked into the room, coconut in hand, "I have decided, we're going to be doing a play!"

"What play?" Robbie asked, shifting his glasses up his face anxiously.

"Out of the room Robbie!" Sikowitz screamed. "We're doing the play right now, all of you, improvise!"

Robbie dragged his feet as he left the classroom, shaking his head, clearly bewildered.

Jumping to her feet enthusiastically, Jade astounded everyone by how eager she was to improvise the play, but it soon became obvious why she wanted to so badly. "Why hello everyone, my name is Tori Vega and I've been at this school since I Made It Shine at the Big Showcase," Jade said, in her Tori impression voice, "I've had two boyfriends whilst I've been here; Ryder and Steven, both of which were players and I kissed Cats boyfriend and my ex boyfriend for some reason. But the weird thing is, I just don't like any of these boys because I'm in love with my best friend!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked jumping up, clearly thinking that the best friend was her.

André however, found this whole ordeal hilarious as he knew Tori would never love him back, so as he was rolling around on the floor laughing he managed to choke out, "Not you Little Red!"

Sikowitz stared at the scene in the classroom in despair, horrified at how his acting exercise had turned out, "Alright now all of you, go home and leave me be with my coconut milk so I can have some visions…"

"Bye Sikowitz!" The class called, happy to be dismissed early.

"Hey, Tor! Wait up!" André called, jogging to catch up with Tori, their four other friends trailing after him.

"Oh hey, André, what's up?" She asked, smiling innocently.

"Um, well, you did tell us about this great idea of hours where we would have a sleepover at yours this weekend and do loads of fun chiz, but what time should we be there?" André asked, fumbling over his words and trying to act casual.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't think to tell you guys that! 5 in the afternoon, tomorrow, for a sleepover!" Tori replied desperate to get away, before she told André something she shouldn't.

"Sounds cool, see you then Tor!" He looked up to wave, but found himself staring into empty space as Tori had already run off.

"Ouch, looks like she ran away from you there…" Beck, André's other best friend stated.

"Yeah, I know, well done Captain Obvious." André said, laughing at his best friends habit to state what everyone else could see clearly.

Jade, then took this moment to butt in, "So when are you going to tell her?" She asked.

"For the last time Jade, she's my friend, nothing more!" André cried, defending himself.

"Ooooh, I think you just might've confessed it there André, who said anything about being more then friends." She smirked, before looking at Andrés 'are you serious!?' expression. "Okay fine, just friends don't look at friends like that."

"I-I," André muttered before sprinting out of Hollywood Arts, mimicking Tori's action just a minute ago.

Saturday:

"TORIIIII!" Trina yelled into Tori's ear as she slept.

"OH MY GOD TRINA! I THINK YOU JUST BURST MY EAR DRUM!" Tori shouted back at her.

"You know what, SAY THAT TO MY BUTT! Anyway, it's 1 o'clock, the other's will be round here in four hours, you NEED to get ready!" Trina snapped at her.

"1 o'clock!?" Tori asked, clearly panicked. "Well why didn't you wake me up?"

Trina looked at her, frustration written all over her face. "I did wake you up."

"Sooner!" Tori cried out indignantly.

"Shut up Tori! Anyway, is the hot one going to be here?" Trina asked, fazed more about Beck's looks than her little sisters sleepover.

"The hot one?" Tori said, frowning. "Oh! You mean André?"

"No! I do not mean Andrew!" Trina cried, before storming off.

"IT'S NOT ANDREW, IT'S ANDRÉ!" Tori called after her.

"WHATEVER!" Trina shrieked back.

Sighing heavily, Tori pulled herself out of bed and, after arranging what clothes she would wear, she showered using a lemon scented body wash and then she washed her hair with the Aussie shampoo and conditioner. Drying herself off, she slung her hair into a towel whilst she dressed and then blow dried it with the hair dryer. Finally, 5 o'clock came, and when she threw open the door, she almost pulled him close and grabbed him and kissed him.

Except it wasn't André.

It was Beck.

"Hey, um Tor, do you mind if I ask you something?" Beck said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Sure, anything." Tori replied, shrugging casually.

"Are you in love with André?" The words echoed around her brain as he said them.

Laughing she shook her head and signaled that he could come in. A line from the Taylor Swift song I'd Lie instantly came to mind but she still managed to gulp down the truth.

The next person to arrive was Sinjin, and as Tori opened the door Sinjin almost whispered, "Hey, am I actually allowed to come to this sleepover, or did I just guilt you into letting me?"

Tori stood in the doorway shocked, of course, Sinjin was very weird and was quite creepy at times but he was still their friend. But before Tori could speak, the next guest to arrive spoke for her; Jade.

"Yeah, we want you here Sinjin, you're a bit of a creep but you're the nicest nerd ever, so just get inside or I'll scissor you." Her cold voice said.

Beck, who was lying on the couch, laughed to himself after hearing Jade whilst saying "I always knew you were nice."

"Knew who was nice, you crazy chiz?" André's familiar voice asked, causing Tori's emotions to rocket.

"Oooh, are you talking about me?" Cat giggled as she bounced inside.

"No, Little Red, we weren't talking about you." André sighed, knowing Cat would think they were saying she wasn't nice and would ask her favorite question.

But Cat had stopped listening and was now talking to the newest and final arrival; a Rex-less Robbie.

"HEY MY BABY SISTER'S FRIENDS!" Trina screeched, as she bounced down the stairs in eleven inch heels.

"Oh my sweet chiz…" André murmured underneath his breath, careful Trina wouldn't hear him.

"Alright, that's enough chit chat for me! Let's play truth or dare!" Jade demanded, her eyes flitting from Tori to André.

Arranging themselves into a circle, Beck called out the rules, "Okay, so, you have to be absolutely honest during the truths and you can't get out of the dares no matter what, we'll go clockwise around the circle, so, who wants to start?"

"Ohh, I do!" Tori squealed excitedly, and Jade smirked, poor little Vega had fallen right into their trap.

"Okay Tor, truth or dare?" André asked, anticipation filling his stomach, after all, he already knew that Jade and Beck had a little secret plan.

"Hmm…" Tori thought for a second, until coming to a decision. "Dare!"

Jade and Becks eyes met, as Jade gave a swift and simple nod, Beck turned to Tori and said, "I dare you to kiss one of the people on either side of you, for 10 seconds."

Tori glanced at Sinjin, who sat on her left and was staring at her hopefully, and then she looked at André, her best friend, would she really risk messing up their friendship just so she could have one kiss with the guy she loved?

"The rules are the rules Vega, you can't get out of the dares." Jade announced smirking.

Tori made her decision. Turning to him, she found his body already facing hers as if he had been hoping for it, tensing, she closed her eyes and leaned forward, until her lips met his. For a while, it was just a sweet and innocent kiss, until she found herself reaching up to his hair and running her fingers through his dreads whilst his hands ventured to her waist, as he deepened the kiss, Tori moaned out "André!" but he took that as an entrance to her mouth and soon his tounge overlapped hers, until they both realized what they were doing and broke apart, embarrassed.

"That was so much longer than ten seconds…" Cat stared, unafraid to speak the obvious.

The rest of the gang gaped at them, except Jade, who was a little shocked as to how far their kiss went but she had known all along they had secret feelings for each other that went deeper than friendship.

"André, I'm so s-s-sorry…" Tori choked out, her face a searing red shade from the embarrassment.

Although André was embarrassed too, he felt sorry for Tori because she blamed the kiss and how far it had gone on herself, "It's fine Tor, it was just a dare don't worry about it."

The two of them were slightly calmed by André's statement even though it was not just a dare to them, they just hoped the other thought it was.

"André, your next." Beck said, sounding as laid back as usual. "Truth or dare?"

"Uhhh, well because of the chiz that just went down because of a dare, I'm gonna choose truth." He said, twitching nervously.

"André, do you love Vega?" Jade asked, smirking.

"Well, of course, I do. As a best friend."

"No! No! You know I mean as something more!"

"Well, um, I think you'll find, it's very hard not to love Tori as more than a best friend, I try to date other girls, I try to kiss other girls, I try to think of her as just my best friend. But it's so hard, I've never thought of her as a best friend. I try to impress her, to get her think of me romantically but I can't tell her how I feel because it would ruin our friendship so I write it in all my songs, they're all for her. But now I feel so wonky, you know? I feel so wonky…" André sounded close to tears, but then again, his confession sounded more like a mental breakdown than anything romantic.

"MY GOOO!" Trina shouted, desperate to get the attention off André so she could be in the spotlight.

"Truth or dare, even more annoying Vega?" Jade asked, attempting to sound mean but failing as she looked at the mess André was in.

"Dare! Oh as my dare can I kiss Beck!?"

"I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"So? I'm much prettier than you?"

"Hey, Trina, as your dare, would you like to go on a date with me?" Sinjin asked with a hopeful tone.

"NO!" She screamed.

"Trina, go on ONE date with Sinjin and if you don't enjoy it, it doesn't have to become anything more!" Tori snapped at her older sister, she had remained quiet since Andre's outburst until now, and felt more than guilty about leaving André hanging.

"Fine, come on Sinjin, let's go!" Trina spun to face Sinjin and wagged a finger at him. "But remember, if you even raise a hand to touch me, MY DAD'S A COP!"

The other six teenagers stared as a sulky Trina and a happy Sinjin trooped out the house to go on their first date of many.

"Wow, it looks like this sleepover is turning out to be a real matchmaker." Robbie said, laughing nervously. "You know Cat, maybe me and you could make out sometime?"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" The bubbly red head cried out, clearly more confused than usual.

"Nothing…" Robbie replied, trailing off, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Lil Red, truth or dare?" André asked her, hoping to quell the awkward atmosphere that had arisen between the six of them.

"Well, there was this one time my brother chose a dare and he then got pushed off the thirteenth floor balcony into the swimming pool, but for some reason there was a narwhal in the pool and he landed on its horn and he got impaled." Cat said, completely oblivious to the horrified looks from her friends. "So I'm going to chose truth."

"Are you in love with anyone?" Robbie blurted out, only to slap a hand over his mouth to try to shut himself up.

The red headed girl looked down at the floor for a moment, before she whispered, "Yes. I am."

"Who!?" The poor hopeful boy asked.

And Cat, even quieter than she had been before looked at Robbie and whispered, "You."

Suddenly, Robbie was on his feet, reaching a hand out to Cat and as she took it, he pulled her onto her feet and into a sweet but short kiss.

"Let's get out of here," the redhead whispered and Robbie simply nodded, lifting her into his arms and carried her out of the house and to Tori's Jacuzzi bridal style.

"Looks like it's my girls go!" Beck jumped, clearly pleased. "Truth or dare?"

"I choose dare." Jade replied half heartedly.

"Oh good," This time Beck was wearing Jades usual smirk. "I dare you to come drag racing with me next week."

Jades face fell even more once she heard Becks dare. "Ughh, fine!"

"That's my girl!" Beck said, clicking his tounge and making two pointy finger guns at her.

"Well it's my boyfriends go now!" Jade interjected. "Truth or dare?"

"If I chose dare you'd dare me to un-invite you to the drag racing so truth." Beck answered tactfully.

"Why do you love me?" Jade asked sadly, it had been unclear to all of them how self conscious she had been feeling recently.

Beck just looked at her sadly, "There are so many reasons Jade, I love the way you act mean because you've been hurt too many times before, I love the fact you're the strongest person I know after all you've been through, I love the way that you pretend Tori isn't your friend but if someone hurts her you go after them and threaten them, I love the way your protective of all your friends but you act horrible to them anyway. You have a beautiful soul Jade, you are beautiful. But explaining why you love someone is like explaining what water tastes like, its just too difficult but I love everything about you Jade, I just can't describe why."

André and Tori looked at how those two loved each other so purely and felt a little jealous, they noticed each others presence more now, almost as both of their bodies were radiating sunlight off of each other and they were struggling not to lose control.

"Well, white girl, truth or dare?" André asked Tori, seeing as Beck and Jade were just gazing into each others eyes completely unaware of André and Tori.

"I told you André, I'm half Latina!" Tori said whilst laughing.

"Yeah, but truth or dare Vega?" Jade asked, it seemed her and Beck and snapped out of their gaze faze.

Slowly but surely, a smile began to form on Tori's face, "Neither. I need to do something first."

The three of then watched as Tori jogged up the stairs, but it was when she came back down holding a guitar that it became clear. "Hey, um, I wrote this song for, um, André, when he was with Hope, and, um, well, I've been practicing guitar so I'm going to sing it now whilst I play the guitar…" She gulped, sounding more nervous than any of us had ever heard her before.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset,

She's going off about something that you said,

'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night,

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,

And she'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts,

I wear t-shirts,

She's cheer captain

And I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming bout the day where you'll wake up and find,

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you

Been here all along

So, why can't you see

You belong with me,

You belong with me?

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans,

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,

'Hey, isn't this easy?'

And you've got a smile

That could light up this whole town,

Haven't seen it in awhile

Since she brought you down.

You say you're fine, I know you better than that,

Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels,

I wear sneakers,

She's cheer captain,

And I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find.

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see

That's I'm the one

Who understands you,

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see,

You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your back door,

All this time how could you not know, baby

You belong with me,

You belong with me?

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house

In the middle on the night.

I'm the one you makes you laugh

When you know you're 'bout to cry.

I know your favorite songs,

And you tell me about your dreams.

Think I know where you belong,

Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see

That I'm the one

Who understands you?

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see

You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.

All this time how could you not know, baby

You belong with me,

You belong with me?

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought that just maybe

You belong with me?

You belong with me."

Somewhere between the start and the end of the song, Trina and Sinjin had returned holding hands, and so had Robbie and Cat, with Robbie's arm draped around Cats shoulders. As Tori strummed the last chord the other seven cheered and clapped screaming about how amazing it was.

"Wow Vega, I never knew you had that in you!" Jade said, getting as close to a well done that was humanly possible for Jade.

"Yeah that was amazing!" Everyone else chorused.

"It's even better than Andy's, it's so good it seems like Taylor Swift wrote it!" Trina squealed, never letting go of Sinjins hand the whole time.

"Um, Trina, it's André!" André corrected his eyes never leaving Tori as he spoke.

"It was sooo good, and I didn't know you could play guitar!" Cat seemed the most excited out of all of them.

Soon though, the eight of them settled down, the couples all seated at different areas of the room, talking to each other. Tori and André still weren't a couple but as they sat on the piano stool that they had practically met on, they sipped the hot chocolate, it was more of their ritual best friend thing they did.

"So, Tor. Did you really write that song for me?" André asked, trying to hide how eager he was for the answer.

"Yeah Dré, I did." Tori reluctantly responded, her smile never leaving her face. "Did you really mean what you said in your truth?"

"Oh my, Tori Vega, I have been in love with you since the very first moment we sat on this stool together, I meant every word I said. And if you answer the question I'm about to ask you correctly, I'll say even more."

"Oh? What question?"

The pair were so wrapped up by each others company they didn't notice that the room had gone silent and everyone's eyes were on them.

"Well Tor, you're the reason I've written all the songs I have, I tried to give so many songs to you but I found myself telling myself to wait another three hundred and sixty five days but I guess the actual truth is it was always just a countdown to your love, so, Tori Vega, will you be my girlfriend?"

"SAY YES TO ADAM!" Trina shouted, but Tori hardly heard her.

"Yeah, sure, no biggie." Tori said shrugging, "Do you mind if I just go to the bathroom quickly?"

André felt the tiniest bit hurt as Tori casually agreed and then slipped off to the bathroom but then, he realized she was just as excited as he was as they call all hear her celebration through the wall.

"YESSSS, HE FINALLY ASKED ME! OH YEAHH!"

Then as Tori walked back out, all calm and collected, André looked at her, whilst chuckling, "No biggie eh?"

The rest of the world seemed to drop away as Tori rushed to him and instigated a kiss, it seemed absolutely beautiful and even better than the first kiss they shared.

"I love you André…" Tori whispered against his lips.

"I love you too Tori…" André whispered back, struggling to kiss because he was smiling too much.


End file.
